


What'd I Miss

by Pure_Little_Angel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Ham - Freeform, Hamburg Era, Hamilton - Freeform, hamilton musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Little_Angel/pseuds/Pure_Little_Angel
Summary: This is not going to be historically accurate for the story between Thomas and sally but everything else is based on the Hamilton musical.---"Thomas remember when you said you would give me more then you already have?" He nodes his head, staring at my lips."Will you?""Yes. I'll give you the world, Mon trésor." I smile with a light blush on my cheeks. I bit my lower lip, thinking about what hi'll do."Then do it."---Theodosia Sally Williams grew up poor and knew it. She was sold at a young age. A year after being sold, Thomas Jefferson comes along and saves Sally by buying her. Now she works for him and is slowly falling for him. It's been almost six years since they first meet. See her journey from being just his servant to his wife and mother on his children.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Dolley Madison/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prologue

Growing up, I knew I was poor. 

I didn't learn to read and write like rich people, only just the basics. I learned to be a good wife so someone would marry me and make my family rich. 

To be a proper lady. 

To wear dresses and to take care of the children. To cook and clean. My father taught me how to read and write. He taught me to sing, to grab a man's attention faster. He thought that I might not be beautiful, so singing was my best bet. But, I was still poor. 

When I turned fifteen my father sold me to be a servant. I wasn't mad at him for it. He needed to pay for his medicine.

I was sold to the highest bidder, a man that never gave his name. I was shopping for that man with no name. When I was twenty that's when I met Mr. Jefferson. I was at the house for five years. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

  
  
  


I was wearing the brown dress that man gave me. I had a white ribbon in my long light brown hair. I was outside the farmers market. My ribbon flows out my hair and down the street. I try to run after it, though the large crowd. The sun shining in my eyes, bumming into men and women with nicer clothes than me. Then I run into a person, a man. "Oh! I'm so sorry sir." I say while rubbing my nose. 

"It's fine Madam. Are you fine?" A tall man with dark curls and dark skin with a clean shaven face, asked me. His dark brown eyes sparkle as the sun shines on them. He has a soft concerned look on his face. I nod my head, forgetting about the ribbon. My hair brows in the wind, as does his short curls. 

"What might be your name Madam?" This man asked while grabbing my hand, kissing it gently, then letting go. A blush creeps onto my cheeks as I heat up. My blue orbs scan his brown ones. Wondering what is going on. 

"Um... my name is Theodosia Sally Williams. And your name sir?" 

"My name is Thomas Jefferson. I'm a very wealthy man, Sally. I could give you all the riches a beautiful girl like you deserves." He says my middle name, making me heat up again with the sweet nothings. This had never happened before. He is wealthy too, that's interesting. How did he get that wealth? Did he work for it? Did he just get it? He thinks I'm beautiful? I deserve all the riches? I ask myself as my mind tries to get me out of my situation I have at work. Then it pops into my mind. My ribbon. 

"Oh no. I forgot I lost my hair ribbon." I say with worry.

"Oh, you had a ribbon in your hair." Smirking he says that to me, with something new in his eyes. I don't know that emotion. He says under his breath, "I wonder what that looks like." I heat up more from that.

"I need to get it. Sorry sir. It was nice meeting you sir." Before I could leave he grabs my hand. "Wait."

"Huh? You need something sir?" 

"Let me help you find it. If we can not then I'll walk you home." 

I smile, "Thank you sir." We wandered around the market for an hour not finding it. We started to walk to his house, the man I worked for. Thomas told me about how he will be going to France soon and how he can speak french. I told Thomas that I've been a server since I was fifteen to pay for my father's medicine. He pitted me telling me that I should be mad, he sold me without my constant. But that's what happens when you're poor. We get to the steps of the house. "Thank you again for trying to help me find my ribbon." 

"I will gladly find anything for you, Mon trésor." He spoke then kissed my hand again, walking away to god know where.

  
  
  


_The next day_ , he showed up at the steps again. With a smile on his face as I opened the door. "Oh. Good morning Mr. Jefferson. Are you here to speak to the man of the house?" 

"Yes. I would like to talk to him." I walk him to the office of the master. 

"Master, Mr. Jefferson is here to speak to you." He just motions his hand telling me to let him in. I walk away to make some tea. I walk back to the door of the office. I overhear their conversation. 

"You want to buy Theodosia?" Master yells at Mr. Jefferson. In shock, I stand there still, frozen to the wall, with the tray of tea in my hands.

"Yes. I want her to be in a better house then this. I will pay you double what you paid for her."

He wants to pay for me? Why? What will happen to me?

"What! Um... triple and you can take one other thing. That's it."

There's silence then some footsteps. Coming to the door, then it stops right at the door. I look up to see the man that will be my new Master. Jefferson.

He's head turned to me, a smile on his face. "I'll send one of my servants to pick her up later today, with the money too." He looks at the tea set that's in my hands. "I'll be taking your beautiful tea set too."

  
  
  
  


_Later that day_ , a man with grey hair and dark eyes stands at the door with a purple and gold carriage behind him. "Are you Theodosia Williams?" This man asked with a raspy deep old voice. 

"Yes, I'm Theodosia Williams. Are you Mr. Jefferson's servant that was sent for me?" He nodes his head yes. "One moment please." I run into the house, up the stairs, down a hall, turn right, last door in the hall, opening it. It has the tea set that he chose to take in paper and a luggage bag holding it together. I carry it out to the stairs. Going slow to not drop the heavy bag, giving it to the old man. 

"Is this the tea set?" I nod my head in response. We walk to the carriage, him putting the bag down gently, opening the door. I get in with the help of the man, and I thank him. I feel like I'm rich! We rode to Mr. Jefferson's house, which felt like it took hours. I was just staring at the beautiful grass and the flowers blooming on the trees. 

When we arrived, there were many people walking around in the giant house. The woman was wearing a light purple petticoat with a white apron. The men were wearing a white shirt with black trousers, and a purple tie. I stared in ahh while the old man walked into the crowd. A lady with her long dark hair in a ponytail walked up to me. "Who are you? Are you here to see Sir Jefferson?"

"No, no, no... um.. well yes? I'm the new servant that Mr. Jefferson bought this morning." She just raised her eyebrow. 

Then a man, with a familiar voice yelled, like a child seeing a grandparent. "Sally's here!" I look around her to see Mr. Jefferson running to us. She moves, while he sweeps me off my feet, hugging me, spinning me around. While he's doing that he's yelling, "Mes trésors ici! Mes trésors ici! Mes trésors ici!" It feels like forever with him just holding me. I feel so happy. A smile comes across my face.

He puts me down as I see everyone is looking at me. He has a gorgeous big smile on his face, while still holding onto me. "You saw me this morning, Mr. Jefferson. But anyways, hello." 

"Hi." 

"Um.. can you please explain to us what's going on, Sir Jefferson." The girl from earlier asks. He clears his voice and let's go of me. But puts a hand on the small of my back. I look up to the left of me to look at his face, as he speaks.

"This is Theodosia Williams. She is our new servant. Give her a warm welcome and make her feel at home. Thank you."

Now, it's been almost six years since that moment. And Mr. Jefferson is coming home after being in France for five years.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Un _

_ Deux _

_ Trois _

_ Quatre _

_ Cinq _

_ Six _

_ Sept _

_ Huit _

_ Neuf _

  
  


Humming softly while I work, hanging the soaked sheets to let them dry. I didn't know anything in french five years ago, but Mrs. Smith, a lovely old woman who has worked for the Jefferson family for a long time, has been teaching me a little bit. Mostly numbers and simple words. She teaches how you greet men and women with different social status. Mr. Jefferson has one way that all of us say together but when there's parties and fancy dinners, we will mostly meet people by ourselves. I just got down the numbers and put in a song to sing while working. We would meet up on a Saturday morning, around six before work, and practice speaking french. We have been only doing this for a year now.

Mrs. Smith's husband has his own shipping company, named Smith's Shopping Co., so they are pretty well played. She used to get lonely because he would be off for long periods of time. I have been hanging around her, she is less lonely but she does still miss him often. She taught me to read and write in English too. I can write almost like Mr. Jefferson. Her words, no mine.

Heh... 

I still miss him now and then. Not having him yell every time he needed something. Not having him eat meals that the chef is cooking. Not having him around looking for me so I can choose what tie he should wear. I missed him badly for about the first two years. But now I just try to keep my mind off him, and his beautiful bright smile that can make anyone happy. 

I would help as much as I could. I have made great friends with the chef, Mr. Green. He is a great man that has a wife, but she doesn't work here, she is taking care of their two sons and daughter. His wife, Ann, is well educated, teaching their kids all they need to know and more. 

I help him with baking goods and cutting fruits and vegetables. He helps me learn French food and drinks. So someone asked me something I can go get it without asking someone what it is.

"Theodosia there's a meeting in the entrance in ten minutes." Ms. Angie yells from the back doors. She must know that I'm the only one outside. I pick up the basket filled with dried and folded clothes, walking out of my secret spot that's amazing for drying clothing. There tons of sunlight and the wind can get to the cloth to dry it. The other one is closer to the house but it doesn't get sun or wind to dry it fully.

I walk past the blooming pink roses, into the large tan house. The men and women I work with are already waiting there. I quickly walk up, standing in between Mrs. Smith and Mr. Green. "What's going on?" I ask them quietly. 

"I don't really know." Mrs. Smith says with her soft voice. Her hand quickly grasped my apron. "Maybe someone is going to get fired." I start freaking out inside.  _ I am only here because of Mr. Jefferson. _ What if they think I'm not good enough and fire me now?

"You must be wondering why I asked you all here today. Well I just got a letter from Sir. Jefferson. He says he's coming home in a a mouth." Everyone starts to cheer. I'm not going to be fired. Yay! "Well I have keep this from you for a mouth now so he will be home in a couple hours."

"We better prepare!" Someone yells in the crowd of people. Everyone cheers and starts to walk away to get to work. I walk back outside to do the linens. Walking past the roses again, to my hiding spot I remember the one time Mr. Jefferson found me there.

_ I tossed the white linens over the line, hearing footsteps come up behind me. Not looking behind me, saying, "Oh you found me. Do you like it?" I hear a hum of agreement come from them. I can tell it's a man from the deep voice. I put the clips on the linens so it doesn't fly away. _

_ "It's my secret hiding spot. Mr. Jefferson drying spot didn't work that well. I know I have been here for five months now but I have been doing this for about three months." There's another hum of agreement. _

_ I hear some more footsteps while I finish up putting the linens on the line. I sigh and smile. An arm wraps around my waist, holding the curve of my corset. The other arm follows suit, holding me tight. A chin on my left shoulder, sighing. The heat creeps up my face making my cheeks turn pink. Turning my head to see a smiling Jefferson. _

_ "Mr. Jefferson!" I whisper yell. I wanted to run away because of what I just said to him.  _

_ "Hello Mon trésor." He smirks knowing that he cut me by surprise. He moves back, taking me along, to under the big oak tree. He let's go and stand in front of me. "You are right it's beautiful here." I just nod my head to him.  _

_ Silents. _

_ Just staring into his eyes, as he did mine. "Mr. Jef-" He cuts me off, holding his hand over my mouth. The other wrapped around my waist. "Call me Thomas when we're alone. Mon trésor."  _

_ "Well, Thomas. Don't you think that you have work to do." I say as his hand moves to my cheeks. His thumb rubs the corner of my lips.  _

_ "Yes. I do have 'work' to do." He smirks, knowing that I'll fall for that smirk any day. He liens in, closing his eyes. His lips crash into mine softly, full of emotions I have never felt before. It's heavenly, making my eyes drift close. My hands move to hold his chest as our body's hold each other. I push him away, gasping for air. That was my first kiss. A blush creeps onto my cheeks as he smirks.  _

_ "Sir Jefferson!" Someone yells from afar. He shoots his head to the sound.  _

_ "What do you need?" He yells back. Trying to not let the secret spot.  _

_ "You have a letter from Theodosia's previous owner." The person yells about that man sending unhappy shivers down my spine. My face turns from a blush to horror. Thomas turns to me seeing my face, worry written all over his face.  _

_ "I'll get to it later." He yells back pulling me into a hug. "Okay. I'll leave it on your desk." _

_ Smile washes on my face as he holds me. We both try to move but end up falling. Him falling on his back, me on top of him. Brown and orange leafs fly everywhere.  _

_ We stare at each other. His arms laying out straight to the sides. Then burst into a fit of laughter. I flip off of him, making more leaves fly. Turning my head to the right, seeing him looking at the sky, his right hand over his face, laughing . "Thomas."  _

_ He turned to face me with a confused face. I put my left hand on his face. "Thank you." _

_ "For what?" He asks while his hand grabs mine.  _

_ "For everything you have given me." Smiling bright as he starts to smirk. I get a confused face.  _

_ He moves his hand from my hand to my stomach. "I could give you more." I start to blush, coving my face with my hands.  _

_ "Thomas don't say that to a lady." He chuckles getting up, extending his hand out for me. I take it, getting up and brushing off my petticoat. He leaves to get to the letter while I go back to work, fantasizing about what he said about him giving me more. _

_ He left for France the next day. _

I snap out of my thoughts with a leaf falling onto my nose. A giggle slips from my lips. Seeing that it is the sun starting to fall, I take the last white linen that's dry off the line. I start to finish folding it when I hear a footstep come close to me. I freeze in place. Slowly I put the folded linen into the basket, then stand up straight. 

I feel hands turn me around and hold me close. "Mr. Jefferson?" 

"Hello Mon trésor!" He loosens his grip letting me see his face. His hair has grown so much it is almost to his shoulders. He grew a couple more inches and he has a beard now. 

"I see you grew a beard." I say with a smirk, tilting my head down to the side and shaking my shoulders. 

"I see you became more beautiful." He smirks back, making me blush. He pulls me into a tight hold, asking, "Can I do what I did the day before I left, again?" 

"Yes, Thomas. You can." I say right before he smashed our lips together. Those emotions that happened the first time come back. One hand travels up my body to my brown hair, pushing to keep the heated kiss going. 

We let go, gasping for air. "Thomas it's getting dark, let's go inside. Everyone missed you so." 

"I have already seen everyone. I just had you left. There was a letter on my desk but I went looking for you instead." 

"Well we better go see that letter."

  
  
  
  


We enter his office seeing the letter on the desk. "Can you read this letter for me Sally?" I nod my head questioning why he called me Sally and not Mon trésor. Then I see one of the servants walk out the room.

I read the letter and he perks up. "I need to start packing." 

"Okay. It says that you can bring one of your servants up with you to help you. Should I ask Mrs. Smith to come with you?" I ask while starting to walk to the door. 

"No. I'll be taking you, Sally."

"What?"

"I'm taking you. So start packing once you get home." 

"Okay Mr. Jefferson. I'll will."

I walk out the room.


End file.
